Long Years
by tsurikato
Summary: What do people think of before they die? Including 3 extra drabbles for closure. Major GS3 spoilers. small PhoenixMaya, with a MiaKaminogi.
1. Chapter 1

17 long years.  
**6 long years. **  
_How I have longed to see your face.  
When I heard you died, my heart almost ceased to exist.  
And I cried to myself.  
Why couldn't I protect you?_  
But I had to pick up my head, move on.  
**So I had decided.**  
_I must protect what ever is left of you._  
I must do whatever it takes to protect you, as well.  
**I felt it was the only way to keep you alive.**  
_We met._  
**How strange it was to see you again in the courtroom.  
It wasn't you, but then again…  
It was.  
I recognized you.  
But did you remember me?**  
It was almost like heaven,  
seeing you again, so grown up.  
It was wonderful to know that someone else is there to take care of you,  
but that nagging feeling wouldn't go away.  
The one that was telling me to hug you.  
**I still remember the day I died.**  
I could still feel the pain of dying.  
**The coffee was bitter on my lips.**  
Despite another's conscience stuck in my body.  
**I did not want it.  
Dying with regret.  
But I came back.**  
I died without regret  
because I knew I tried, with all my heart, to protect you.  
But then I thought  
it would have been nice to tell you,  
one last time…  
**Only to find out that I couldn't tell you…**  
_I love you._

_

* * *

_

I realized I never uploaded this on FFN, so here it is now.  
Normal font is Misty Fey's, Bold is Godot/Kaminogi (no English name at the moment), and italics is when they talk together.

**Disclaimer**: Phoenix Wright does not belong to me. (tear)


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman was sitting underneath a waterfall with only a wet lavender robe and a long shawl resting around her arms. Water ran down her hair, her face, and her body, and her clothes stuck to her thin body.  
Sitting on a rock underneath a waterfall would make you assume she was meditating, but her position said otherwise. She was sitting casually, her dark hair clouding over her dark brown eyes.

Souryuu Kaminogi died yesterday.

She watched him breathe his last. She saw with her own eyes, rather than someone else's.

The woman ran a hand through her hair, her bangs staying away from her eyes.

"Mystic Maya?"

Her eyes turned to the teenage girl who was kneeling behind the open door. Her brown hair was long, but the top half of her hair was tied into two loops.

"Are you done meditating?"

"What is it, Pearly?" the woman asked.

The girl's face let out a smile. "You have a visitor."

She got out from underneath the waterfall and walked towards the house, dripping wet. The girl stood up and handed her a towel, and she took it to wipe her face while she walked towards the meditation room.

"Sorry, Pearly, I'll clean up the water afterwards."

"No, that's okay, Mystic Maya," she replied, following the woman into the room.

What met them was the sight of a rugged-looking man in a sweatshirt, sandals, and a light blue hat. He turned to look at the woman, and his eyes widened.

She smirked. _Hello, stranger._

He tilted his hat downwards and smiled a bit to himself. _You've grown up a lot._

And they decided to talk with words, instead.

"Why are you so wet?"

"The waterfall thing actually works."

* * *

No special notes for this one.

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright does not belong to me. (tear)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll go get some more tea." Pearl took the tray with the tea pot and went off to the Winding Way.  
Maya and Phoenix had sat down comfortably, listening to the birds twittering in the outside world.

"Do you believe in heaven, Nick?"

Phoenix turned to look at the medium. "Why do you ask?"

She paused. "You know Kaminogi died yesterday." She looked up, straight into his eyes. "Do you think he is in heaven with my sister?"

The man gazed back until he broke it, instead opting to look at the closed door.  
More minutes of silence passed.

"I don't think an actual heaven is true..." he replied, "...but I figured something out."

"What's that?"

He looked back at Maya, and a small smile appeared on his face. His eyes reflected a thought, and Maya felt her face go warm, despite not knowing what that thought was.

"Perhaps...where ever Mia is...that would be heaven to Kaminogi."

* * *

This is the one chapter where you have to squint and do a dance to see the PhoenixMaya. I editted it a little bit from the original version, but it was only two sentences.

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright does not belong to me. (tear)


	4. Chapter 4

Kaminogi felt his eyes open, but it was the strangest sensation.

"Is this hell?"

"Maybe. We don't know what to call it."

He sat up from lying down on, what seemed like, air, and turned his head to the side.  
And what he saw was the one he was longing for.

"It's…so good to see y–"

She was cut off by his scramble to stand up and find a ground he could stand on. He took his hand, and slowly, caressed her face with the back of his hands. He took his other hand and held her face.

"You…" He almost couldn't speak. "You're…real."

She smiled and stood her on toes.  
And they both shared a sweet kiss.

"Come." She said, taking one of his hands. "I want you to meet my mother."

* * *

This is the chapter that made me giggle. ...End notes.

Thanks for reading guys! Remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright does not belong to me. (tear)


End file.
